


Снежная королева

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Lucas Vázquez
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Снежная королева

Лукас провернул ключ и подëргал навесной замок. Хотел убедиться, что тот плотно прилажен к дужке. Рычаг защëлки держал корпус как влитой: ни скрежета, ни звона. Вот и отлично.

После душной лавки свежий воздух казался особенно сладким. Лукас с наслаждением повëл носом, вдохнул полной грудью, потом так же медленно выдохнул. Лицо окутало прозрачное облачко пара, которое тут же растворилось в колючей темноте.

На смену осени нетерпеливо толкалась зима, но по-настоящему суровые морозы в предгорье ещё не пришли. Вот когда зверьë спустится в долины, а последние птицы улетят на зимовье в южные земли, тогда станет по-настоящему худо. И только люди останутся дожидаться весны в своих хижинах, ежедневно отвоëвывая у природы право на существование. Паводок на Ашуе увидят не все. Ко времени, когда солнце начнет безжалостно топить лëд, с гор потекут прозрачные ручьи, а первая зелень пробьется из-под прошлогодней прелой листвы, людская община недосчитается дюжины полторы своих членов. Никому до них не будет дела. Был человек – и нет. Хорошо: меньше голодных ртов, больше пищи, дров и одежды для остальных. Злые языки будут судачить о глупости и судьбе, но никто не станет жалеть. Поползут истории о том, как кого-то из охотников задрали волки у перевала, какой-то пропойный пьяница замёрз у дороги, не дойдя до дома полмили, как местная дурочка затерялась в метели, отправившись к колодцу за водой, да так и не нашла тропинки. И может быть, через пару лет ледник вернёт её замороженное тело, а может, так и оставит себе как жертву во имя того, что остальные смогли пережить очередную зиму.

Но пока ещё было довольно сносно. Снег даже не покрыл пожухлую траву, острые короткие стебли которой раскачивались на ветру, а Лукас уже мëрз. Он тоскливо поднял глаза к небу, чёрным куполом накрывавшему долину, и шагнул с низкого крыльца на дорожную брусчатку. Деревянные подошвы гулко стукнули о грубо отëсанные камни. Предстояло пройти несколько освещëнных кварталов. Нужно только выбраться из тупичка, где на самом отшибе пристроилась скорняцкая лавка. Три года назад он нанялся сюда помощником мастера да так и остался. Мастера звали Лука. Он был молод, спокоен, как кусок скалы, и терпелив, обучая Лукаса премудростям выделки шкур и мехов пушных животных, которые в изобилии водились в горах.

С середины осени, когда день уступал место ночи, зажигали масляные фонари. Но свет всегда оставался привилегией главной улицы, никогда не добираясь до убогих окраин. Сейчас Лукаса окружал мрак, в котором сквозь туман тускло поблëскивали звёзды. По загривку пробежали мурашки, и волоски по всëму телу как-то разом приподнялись. Он почти успел подумать о том, что в его-то возрасте глупо бояться темноты, как почувствовал под воротником чье-то холодное прикосновение, невесомое, но настойчивое.

Повинуясь внутреннему инстинкту, Лукас резко развернулся, напрягая зрение и пытаясь высмотреть того, кто только что бесшумно оказался у него за спиной. Но впереди была только пустота улицы, а над последним домишкой величественно нависал густой лес. Вокруг не было ни души, но Лукас попятился, прижался спиной к крепкой деревянной двери. Над ухом звякнул металл. Лукас вздрогнул, не сразу узнав источник звука. А поняв, вцепился голыми пальцами в обжигающе ледяной замок, осторожно выкрутил его в петлях, опустил — никакого шума — настороженно прислушиваясь. Ему стоило немалых усилий справиться с собственным неприлично учащëнным дыханием, гулом крови в висках и дрожащими руками. Уняв разогнавшееся в галоп сердце, Лукас смог различить недовольное урчание реки, мощно перекатывающей на дне ущелья свои темные воды, – и больше ничего. Он постоял ещё некоторое время, раздумывая, а потом усмехнулся и потëр шею там, где кожи коснулся холод. Мало ли чего может почудиться в безлунную ночь. Это не может быть то самое — слишком рано. И только глубоко в подсознании билась неприятная мысль: урчание реки сегодня звучит особенно голодно и жадно.

Лукас встряхнулся как мокрый пёс. С усилием заставил себя отвернуться от ползущего из оврага густого сизого тумана, похожего на обрывки старой ваты. Глубоко вдохнул пару раз и, насвистывая подхваченную на рынке весëлую песенку, бодро зашагал туда, где, по всем предположениям, должны ждать свет, тепло и люди. Пальцы еще дрожали, но он пристрожился на себя и на всякий случай сжал кулаки в меховых перчатках. Промерзшая грязь похрустывала под жёсткими подошвами.

Трактир встретил его забористым пивом, незатейливыми историями и плоскими шутками, обещавшими постепенно перейти в пьяное бормотание, чему Лукас заранее радовался. Ничто так не прочищает мозги, как дружеская попойка. А то мерещится всякое.

***

— Выпьем за Лукаса! — в шестой или седьмой раз за вечер громыхнул Серхио, расплëскивая по столу пену из своей кружки. Отхлебнул пива и, всем своим пьяным весом навалившись на Лукаса, заключил его в медвежьи объятия. — Ты мой лучший друг, — доверительно произнёс он в самое ухо, дыша винными парами.

Лукас поморщился, но позволил Серхио и дальше себя лапать. Лениво подумал над тем, что, вообще-то, тому на сегодня достаточно возлияний. В какой-то момент сообразив, что Серхио совсем размяк, Лукас всей душой посочувствовал Луке, которому эту тушу ещё тащить домой.

— Серхио, — позвал Лукас и для верности похлопал по заросшей щеке. — Пора баиньки.

Тот встрепенулся, откинул со лба длинную прядь, выбившуюся из-под черной резинки, стягивающей волосы. Отмахнулся от удерживающих его рук, попытался встать, но не преуспев, плюхнулся обратно на жёсткую скамью.

— Брат, я бы выпил за тебя стоя, но чëртова нога ещё болит.

— Успеется, брат, всему своё время, — отозвался Лукас и, вывернувшись из крепких рук, потянулся за своей кружкой.

— Матео, Феде, вы знаете эту историю? — неуклюже развернувшись, спросил Серхио, отыскивая осоловевшими глазами своих приятелей.

Лука с угла стола раздражëнно пробормотал:

— Уже все соседние деревни знают. Уймись, а?

Серхио склонился к нему, громким шёпотом произнёс:

— Модрич, не ревнуй, — и, качнувшись, прижался лоснящимися губами к небритой впалой щеке. — Колю-ючий.

За столом раздался дружный смех.

— Кто бы говорил, — прорычал Лука и саданул Серхио локтем под рёбра. Заëрзал, скидывая с плеч тяжелую руку и освобождая себе пространство.  
Серхио ухмыльнулся, почесал пострадавший бок и снова повернулся к Лукасу. Только что освободившейся рукой схватил его за загривок и, притянув к себе, задушевно произнëс:

— Друг, ради тебя я готов на всё, только скажи! Хочешь, реку переплыву, пока еë не затянуло льдом?

Лукас кисло улыбнулся: 

— Не стоит: холодно.

— А хочешь, медведя подстрелю?

— Подстрелишь, подстрелишь, — отрешенно подтвердил Лукас.

Ему порядком надоели ежедневные признания в вечной дружбе, посыпавшиеся с того самого дня, когда он вытащил Серхио из оврага. И Лукас исподволь радовался тому, что у Серхио серьезно пострадала нога, иначе тот неминуемо бы крутился рядом с видом преданного щенка.

— А хочешь, я… — начал Серхио, но договорить ему не дали.

Подавляя раздражение и постаравшись придать голосу торжественности, Лукас сказал:

— Серхио, я верю, ты бы сделал для меня то же самое.

Серхио сосредоточенно сдвинул брови.

— Полез бы в овраг и вытащил на себе за миг до оползня? — На его лице отразился тяжёлый мыслительный процесс. — Да! — просветлев, воскликнул он. — Для тебя — что угодно! — С этими словами он стукнул по кружке Лукаса своей, чуть не выбив из рук, и одним махом опорожнил.

Лукас сделал еще пару глотков, наслаждаясь вкусом хлебного пива, которым славилась таверна «Трех сыновей» и задумался.

В тот вечер ему не спалось. Грудь заполняла ледяная пустота, требуя выхода. Он боролся с ней сколько мог. Закутывался в шерстяные одеяла, грелся у очага — так близко, что вылетающие искры грозили спалить одежду, сжег брови. Но холод продолжал ползти из самой глубины сердца, угрожая разбить тонкую преграду и вырваться наружу. Левый глаз перестал видеть, словно покрывшись изнутри ледяным узором — плохой признак. В такие ночи становилось совсем невмоготу, и он выходил из дома в поисках того, что могло заглушить колючую боль, сковывающую тело.

Каково же было его удивление, когда, собравшись прирезать подходящего идиота, забредшего в горы столь далеко и так поздно, он с удивлением узнал в барахтающемся в грязи человеке Серхио. Над головой несчастного угрожающе свисал кусок скалы, подмытый осенними ливнями и удерживаемый на месте лишь корнями двух сосëнок.

На самом деле Серхио ему ни на что не сдался. И злобно рыкнув, он чуть было не сделал то, ради чего забрался так высоко в горы. Его гнала жажда крови, было необходимо снова ощутить густой соленый вкус, почувствовать, как теплота чужой жизни разливается по оледенелым венам. Что угодно, лишь бы наконец-то согреться. Но в последний момент Лукас вспомнил про Луку, которому, вроде как был обязан. Чертыхнулся и на собственном горбу дотащил бессознательного придурка до деревни, потому что нога у того была неестественно вывернута и вряд ли была пригодна для ходьбы. Серхио болтался вниз головой, с каждым шагом втыкаясь носом Лукасу в задницу.

Выбирался из оврага Лукас почти на ощупь, потому что половину лица закрывал подол выпендрёжного мехового тулупа Серхио, а вторую половину заливала собственная кровь. Он сам был виноват: не заметил обломанный ствол березы, когда перепрыгивал ползущий вниз, к реке, грязевой поток. Распорол, кажется, не только щеку, но и зацепил глаз, — слишком много оказалось крови. Из раны за пазуху стекал ручеек, пахнущий гниющими мандаринами. Шея, ключица, плечо немедленно стали липкими. Нижняя рубаха противно приставала к телу, а между складками кожи и под мышкой противно хлюпало. Когда Лукас подобрался к деревне, рана уже затянулась. Он сгрузил беспамятного Серхио на берегу, пристроив спиной к большому валуну, наскоро умылся в реке и попытался смыть кровь с одежды. Как потом оказалось, вышло не очень. Бабы долго ходили вокруг него, выискивая рану, чтобы приложить целебные примочки, а ещё дольше обшаривали беспамятного Серхио в поисках жуткого ранения, от которого могло бы натечь столько крови, и не находили.

Лукас тогда еле выкрутился. Как только охающие селяне подхватили своего лучшего охотника на руки и потащили к местному доктору, Лукас затерялся в толпе и, усталый, злой и всё с той же разрастающейся ледяной дырой в груди, побрел в место, которое называл домом.

Привязанность Луки к этому небритому медведеподобному мужлану Лукас искренне не понимал, предпочитая несколько иное… Похоже, Лука тоже не понимал, но упорно продолжал терпеть нелепые выходки и телячьи нежности, которые тот демонстрировал прилюдно, нисколько не испытывая стеснения.

Лукас поморщился и одним махом допил остатки пива.

— А слыхали? Сегодня снова кого-то прирезали, — подал голос Эден. Со дня чудесного спасения Серхио он лишился своих обычных слушателей и всячески пытался вернуть потерянное внимание.

Лукас напрягся.

— Брехня, — протянул кимаривший у стены Дани.

— Ничего не брехня! — Эден сверкнул темными глазами. — Третий освежёванный труп с конца лета.

— Кто-то предпочитает пирожки с ливером, — хохотнул Марко.

— Да иди ты, — перекрестился Дани. — Не потешайся над покойниками. Грешно это.

— Ну, ты ещё молебен закажи.

— А и закажу, чтобы меня на тулуп никто не пустил.

Лукас, прикрыв глаза, прислушивался к захмелевшим товарищам и тоскливо думал, что до весны они ещё не один раз будут пересказывать друг другу истории про новые изуродованные трупы, найденные в горах и у реки, в безлюдных подворотнях и ущельях за валунами, придумывая несуществующие подробности. Хотя, на самом деле, у трупов всего-то будет не хватать несколько литров крови. Все остальные части тела Лукаса не интересовали. Жаль, тот, о котором сейчас рассказал Эден, был делом не его рук. Ему всё так же было холодно, и эту проблему следовало как-то решать, причем чем скорее, тем лучше.

В действительности, пора было бежать и из этой деревни. Люди тут становились слишком наблюдательны. На Лукаса недобро поглядывали, и только Серхио да Лука продолжали ему доверять. Сам Лукас мечтал поскорее добраться до южных земель, где круглый год не бывает снега, а на небе висит раскалëнное, как уголь в печи, солнце, и белый песок прожигает сквозь подошвы. Может быть, туда не дотянутся ледяные нити паутины, прочно связавшие его с одним…. Мысль забуксовала, как перегруженная телега в грязи, потому что назвать Тони человеком язык у Лукаса никак не поворачивался.

***

Ашуй яростно перебрасывал волны через каскад порогов. Долину заполнял глухой надсадный гул. Это было на руку Лукасу. Никто в таком адовом шуме не расслышит криков о помощи. Он приготовился почувствовать, как вместе с солëной густой жидкостью тело заполняет забытое человеческое тепло. Он ждал слишком долго, стоило поторапливаться, если он не хотел стать ледышкой в прямом смысле слова.

Лукас склонился над своей добычей совсем низко, но замер, словно что-то почувствовав. Это было похоже на то, что он ощутил ночью месяц назад в тёмном переулке. Пальцы, вцепившиеся в горло жертвы, разжались. Лукас медленно выпрямился, не оглядываясь, произнес:

— Опаздываешь, я ждал тебя вчера.

— Я здесь уже несколько недель. Мне было любопытно понаблюдать... — Смешок. — Вижу, ты завел друзей.

Плечи Лукаса дрогнули.

— Я… это просто ремесленники, с которыми я иногда провожу время.

— Да? — прозвучало так ядовито, что Лукас будто увидел, как светлые брови взлетают вверх, а в синих глазах крошатся льды северного океана.

— Да, — твердо ответил Лукас. — Оставь их, ты пришёл за мной.

— О, защитник невинных! — Позади раздался ледяной смех. — Расскажи это вот этому парню.

— Ты пришел за мной, — упрямо повторил Лукас. — Я готов.

— Не много ли ты о себе возомнил? На кой чёрт ты мне сдался? Я пришёл развлекаться.

Лукас не выдержал первый. К горлу подкатывала тошнота, а конечности уже сковал пронзительный холод. Он развернулся, понимая, что это последнее, на что он способен. Ему болезненно захотелось увидеть Тони…

Тони смотрел злыми непроницаемыми глазами, в которых не было ни капли жалости. Он был всё так же прекрасен, как в первый день их знакомства, когда он отбил совсем юного темноволосого мальчишку у толпы торговцев, вознамерившихся жестоко проучить мелкого воришку. Тогда Тони просто приморозил огромных мужиков к мостовой и, завернув пошатывающегося Лукаса в свой плащ, увёз далеко на север. Лукас вырос, возмужал, а Тони совсем не изменился. Светлая, словно фарфоровая кожа, выбеленные ресницы, острые скулы, зачëсанные назад волосы, поблëскивающие серебром в зимнем воздухе… Лукас помнил его точëное тело, которое грел своим теплом каждую ночь.

Тони был одет в тонкую расшитую серебром рубаху и свободные на восточный манер синие брюки. Слишком легко для местного климата и слишком ярко — хотел привлечь как можно больше внимания, догадался Лукас.

— Что, наскучили прежние игрушки? — с вызовом бросил он, глядя в непроницаемое лицо.

— Не забывайся: я никогда не расстаюсь со своей собственностью.

— Поэтому-то ты засунул в меня куски своего ёбаного зеркала, и я теперь замерзаю каждый раз, когда солнце поднимается недостаточно высоко над горизонтом?

— Это был мой подарок.

— Вбить бы его в твой идеальный зад!

— Лукас!

— Что «Лукас»? Отличный ошейник ты придумал, я оценил, когда почувствовал, что покрываюсь льдом.

— Не надо было сбегать!

— Не надо было пытаться сделать из меня домашнего питомца.

— Я дал тебе всё!

— Ты забрал мою душу.

— О, так ты сожалел о её потере? Напомни, когда это было? Может быть, когда ты стонал, как портовая шлюха, подо мной? Или когда умолял не останавливаться? Знаю! — воскликнул Тони. — Когда подмахивал и просил ещё и ещё! — Он прищëлкнул языком и продолжил: — Знаешь, я часто вспоминал твой крепкий зад и узкую дырку. Только ты умеешь так насаживаться на мой член, обхватив меня за поясницу ногами. Я проверял, никто тебе и в подмётки не годится. — Лукас вспыхнул. Тони, как всегда, бил без промаха.

Стужа в груди разрасталась. Лукас чувствовал, как смертельный холод ползет по телу, окутывая, словно кокон, проникая в каждую клеточку. Уже на губах похрустывала ледяной корочкой замëрзшая слюна.

— У тебя была вечность на все удовольствия мира. Мне нужна была только твоя верность.

— Пиздеж: тебе нужно было только моё тело, горячее человеческое тело.

— Согласись, небольшая плата за бессмертие. — Тони приподнял бровь.

— Какой прок от вечности, когда каждый день из ближайшей сотни лет похож на другой, как отражение?

— Я понимаю. И поэтому ты предпочел кромсать людей, о которых так заботился, так переживал, когда жил со мной?

— Я не мог справиться… Это сильнее меня.

— Конечно, не мог. Я рад, что ты догадался. А то ко времени, когда я тебя отыскал, ты бы уже стал ледяной статуей. — Тони пожевал губу, на миг перестав выглядеть как древнее божество. — Мог бы украсить мой дворец. Но всё равно было бы жаль. Потому что, если бы я попытался раздвинуть твои ноги, ты бы сломался. — Он фыркнул. — А я не некрофил какой-нибудь.

— Нет, ты всего лишь Снежная Королева.

Тони не смог сдержать смешок при упоминании прозвища, которым Лукас дразнил его в постели.

— Ну так что? Добьëшь своего дружка или позволишь мне решить твою деликатную проблему?

Лукас понимал, что добить никого не сможет. Что он в принципе уже не способен двигаться. С самого начала разговора он перестал чувствовать ступни, а сейчас и коленные суставы затвердели, став словно чужими. Лукас скосил глаза и посмотрел туда, где у ног лежало бессознательное тело Луки. Тот ещё дышал и даже слегка порозовел. Живой.

Лукас перевел взгляд обратно на Тони и согласно прикрыл веки перед тем, как окончательно заледенеть. Последнее, что он почувствовал, — был влажный поцелуй на смерзшихся, покрытых ледяной корочкой губах.


End file.
